Riven's Journey
by Xadkarius
Summary: Riven has just escaped from Noxus. What will happen next? Riven x Yasuo
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't always a Noxian, much less a Noxian soldier. I have no memory of where I was born, except that people there had hair like the snow; white and smooth. My parents were never known, for they were killed, but I suspect now that those who took me in killed them. Somewhere along that, where I don't remember, I was brought into Noxus. Trained to be a soldier, for those who "took care" of me were soldiers too, though they did not really so much care for me as for me becoming another pawn for Noxus, though then I did not think that way, I strove for brilliance.

After the militarization, strength was very important. Since I was not magically attuned, I decided to become stronger physically, becoming not only able to hold large blades about the size of my body, but also becoming able to use them effectively in battle. When I reached adulthood, I was recruited into the Noxian military, where I served loyally, fighting the battles that I thirsted for, proving my strength. In each coming battle, I got more accolades and was soon rewarded with a rune blade forged just for me, for the strength that I have. With that, I went through many tough fights and got out without any scars. However, the coming Ionian war made things different. Noxus decided to attempt to get an upper hand on Ionia, due to the strength of the Ionians because of their magical strength, by building war machines and toxins. I did not see how bad it was, until the most recent battle, when me and my fellow soldiers were surrounded, called for aid, and instead were bombarded by the chemical bomb sent by the infamous mad chemist, Singed. Many of my friends whom I knew for most of my life died today. As I write this, I am running from the search parties through a nearby forest. I would hopefully be marked as dead soon.

_*Panting*_

_My supplies are low… I should've thought through more clearly before just running off… maybe I should go back… No! I've already ran. If I go back, I'll be executed for cowardice!_

_A house! …Oh no… I might be recognized… I killed their people! I…_

"Hello?" A man dressed in a grey robe walked out from the shadows, carrying a lantern.

_Oh no! I've been spotted!_

"Don't run! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man said as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

"I… I am running from Noxus."

"Ah, you are coming from Noxus. What happened? You look like you got bombarded by the Noxian gas bombs."

"Y… err I mean I was trying to run… oh whatever."

I sighed.

"I was a Noxian soldier but I deserted. Kill me if you want to." I said, dejectedly, putting my wrists out to show I meant what I said. I was never good at lying, unlike some professional deceivers such as the shady Black Rose society and the diplomatic strategist Swain.

The man actually _laughed_.

"It's alright. You _are _running from Noxus. I'll help you. I'm sure Ionia should be safe for your stay. The league has already sent peace ambassadors and has an army on standby to help stop the war. I'm Yasuo." Said the man, smiling.

"I'm Riven."

"Come on, we can't stay out here all night long."

I followed him into his house. Just as we closed the door, there was a knock.

I quickly hid into a corner near the window. I opened it slightly in case I had to make a quick escape. Yasuo looked through the peep hole before opening the door, feinting sleepiness.

"Hey Yasuo!" Another man. He looked like Yasuo, but was slightly thinner and had a lighter skin tone, with lighter hair too.

"What is it Yone?" Yasuo dragged his words, pretending to be genuinely tired, even though he had been extremely alert when he had found me.

"Oh nothing, just thought someone came around here and was worried for you. Is there anyone here?"

"No. I just came back from my patrol. I thought I found someone lurking behind my house, but it was just a monkey-like rock(WUKONG'S BROTHER?!)."

"Okay. I'll be going then. Good night, brother."

"Same to you."

When he closed the door, I slipped away from the window. Looking at him, I asked him the question lurking on my mind all the while.

"Why did you protect me?"

"It is what Ionia is about. Always forgiving and helping, and never holding a grudge. We did not willingly enter this war. Only when Noxus really killed too many innocent lives and even killed their own people to ensure their victory, did we enter the war."

"I never knew that until I experienced it myself."

"Wash up. I'll be resting if you need me." He said, as he pointed to his room.

"There's the guest room. There's a toilet in there and some spare clothes. The wardrobe on the right is for males and the one on the left is for females." As he said this, he went to his room. Going into the room, I closed and locked the door, before entering the toilet and stripping off. I sprayed myself down quickly with the water and soaped myself before repeating the spraying process. I didn't want to dirty my savior's guest room!

Dripping wet, I grabbed the towel there. I then dried myself before wrapping my naked body in the towel. Walking out of the toilet, I went on to the wardrobes.

_Hmm… I forgot which one was which. Ah, whatever. I'll just get something to wear and figure it out in the morning. _

[Next Morning]

"Knock Knock."

_Oh my head… where am I?_

I shook the sleepy feeling from my head before rushing to the door and opening it before realizing I should've checked first.

"Good morning!" Yasuo said, smirking.

"Erm… What's with that face…?" I asked, sleepily.

"I think you went to the wrong wardrobe. The female wardrobe only has skirts."

"Oh…" I cursed under my breath as I noticed I was in jeans.

"But they still look nice on you." He added quickly, just in case I was offended.

"Thanks." I said, blushing slightly. No one said I looked nice before, except maybe strength-wise, hence why I was so sensitive. At least that's what I told myself.

"You look nice blushing too. Shows your feminine side." He said, honestly the first part, then smirking as he said the second part.

"You're so mean!" I said, pretending to be girlish.

He laughed.

"Okay, I've got to go to my post now. Take what you want to eat in the fridge." He said, becoming serious.

"Alright. Thank you…"

"I'll see you soon."

"Oh wait. If I have something I need, where can I find you?"

"I don't think it'd be good if you go out."

"I'll be fine!"

He sighed.

"Alright." He gave me a map and then marked the location.

"Goodbye."

"Bye!" I said, not knowing why I was smiling.

_I'm smiling to show him I appreciate his help. Yes, that's why I'm smiling. I'm totally _NOT _in love with an Ionian. It'll never work out. Oh why do I even bother thinking about the consequences? I'm not in love, right?_

I went to prepare my breakfast.

[Perspective: First person, Yasuo]

[Yasuo's Post, later on in the day.]

"Elder! The Noxians are gaining too much ground! Our forces cannot hold much longer!" I overheard the commander say to the elder I was guarding. I rushed off. The wind technique will help them. This is my country, I must protect it.

[Perspective: First person, Riven]

[Yasuo's Post, later]

After spending the morning quarrelling with myself whether I loved him or not and finally admitting it, I ran off to find him to ask him out.

"Do you know where Yasuo is?" I asked a young man at the building, still in the clothes I borrowed. I had washed my Noxian pair and left them drying.

"He should be inside." He said, smiling. I thanked him and walked in. Just as I was pondering whether all Ionians were this warm, an old man shouted at me.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before, which means you're not allowed in here!"

"I'm sorry… I'm looking for Yasuo."

"For what reason?"

I was terribly embarrassed at the reason, and did not dare to say it.

"I… want to ask him something…"

"Lies! People would not be allowed in here just to ASK something!" said the man, as he drew his blade. Shocked, I quickly dove forward and knocked his hand backward instinctively, knocking his wind-charged blade into his body, stabbing him. Afraid, I quickly ran off through the back windows. Wondering what Yasuo would think of me, I quickly ran back into the house, took my dried clothes, left my borrowed clothes there and ran off, my mind spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I may or may not be continuing this. It was meant as a one-shot, so any additional chapters are just extras

Also, thanks to all the views. I didn't expect so many so soon. I got work on weekdays so I won't be able to update frequently. I was planning on waiting until holiday days but today I felt like writing, and hence I did. Please continue supporting and maybe give me ideas? I'm kinda stuck as to how this will end. Perhaps it will end here. Or would you like to see more of how Yasuo will court Riven? And more of Riven failing to lie! hehe

[Perspective: First person, Riven]

[League of Legends, Neutral residential hall, After the war and the rematch]

"Riven!"

_Huh? Who is that? It sounds familiar…_

Turning around, I came face to face with my old love.

"Y-yasuo…"

Reaching out, he tried to take my hand but I turned and ran.

"Riven! Wait!"

_I'm sorry Yasuo! I just can't face you! Not after what I've done!_

[Later on, back at the same hall]

After running around and realizing he wasn't following me, I ran back to my room. He was still there.

Embarrassedly, I inched near to my room.

"It's not like you to be stealthy, you know." Yasuo smirked.

"S-sorry…" I muttered.

_Oh no, I got found…_

"Why did you run? Do I look scary?" Yasuo continued, making a false angry face.

"I…"

_Go on, tell him!_

_No! He'll kill me!_

_It wasn't your fault!_

_It is!_

"I… was scared you would blame me for running."

"I know what you mean. I was wondering, but I would never blame you Riven. Not after what you've done. You should know that. Not just anyone can stand up to Noxus."

"You know all I did was run…"

"It's still hard. I know you must have found being near the battle unsafe." Something came over him. _Something bad must've happened._

_Maybe that old man… The elder?_

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" He faked a smile.

"You know you can trust me with anything… Just tell me…"

_Yeah right… I can't even trust myself now…_

He sighed.

"Let's go into your room to chat. It's not very private outside here."

Nodding, I opened the door and entered. I felt awkward showing him my room. It was incredibly small as to what his house was like.

"The walls are nice…" He said, looking around at the wooden wallpaper I had put over the place.

"Thanks, I chose them because they reminded me of your house."

At this, he cringed.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered quickly, afraid I had said something wrong.

"It's… alright… I should've told you earlier. I heard you tried to find me that day?"

"Yeah…"

_And I'm still guilty about it…_

"Did you see anyone else enter? Like any suspicious-looking people?"

"Huh? No! Of course not! I mean… why?"

"The elder there was assassinated by a wind technique."

"What?!"

_Oh no… that must've been what I did…_

"I… why is that so important? He's an old man right?"

"He is one of our leaders. The elders are like the government in our country."

_Oh no… Now I've done it._

"And I'm also one of the only people who know that wind technique."

"What?!"

_That's even worse! It can't get any worse now!_

"And because of that, I am the prime suspect. I'm now a fugitive."

"I…"

_Okay, that is officially the worst. I just jinxed it. Like the loose cannon, Jinx._

"I'm sorry…"

"Did you see anyone?"

"Huh?"

"Anyone at the dojo."

"Oh… erm…"

_Oh no! What do I say?! I can't just say the truth, he'll _really _kill me!_

"I saw a ghost thingy that had a tornado for a body and it just went in and killed him."

"Riven…"

"I'm serious!"

Yasuo burst out laughing.

"You're so funny when you try to lie…"

"Okay…"

I sighed.

"The truth, Riven."

"Okay okay… I killed him."

"What?!"

"He tried to attack me!" I cried out. I hugged him and cried and cried until I felt slightly better.

"Please! You've got to believe me!"

"But you don't know a wind technique!" He said, incredulous.

"I pushed his blade back at him…."

"What?!"

"I… I'm sorry…" I said, continuing to cry on his shoulder.

"I forgive you. You did it to defend yourself anyways…"

[Perspective: First Person, Yasuo]

[League of Legends, later on]

I couldn't believe I was so blind all along. I didn't realize his blade could've killed himself. But then again, neither did the rest of them.

Riven…

She managed to light up my life during the war. She managed to defeat an Ionian elder! She managed to make life meaningful for me; having something to do, seeking revenge, instead of sitting around idling, perfecting a technique already perfect. Most importantly, she managed to shed light on one of the most hardest things I've had to face.

I won't admit it, but…

I love her.

I'm in love with a Noxian.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: As with all things, this too must end. Okay screw the quotes, but really, it needs to end. I really couldn't think of much more even though I went through a brainstorming session with my friend. What might make up for it as there are 4 more stories to look forward too!

Mechanical Breakdown

Frozen Heart

Broken Ships

Dark Desires

Guess which story matches which pairing. I'll release them soon!(Btw no gay/yuri pairs until after perhaps. Maybe I'll add more Cait x Vi. Dunno.)

"Clack clack clack…" The sound of footsteps. A man in the shadows motions to a person of smaller stature to follow him, who looks like a male, yet seems too small to be so. Nothing betrays their intentions.

"Why are they chasing us?" asks a feminine voice. This voice is coming from the person of previously unknown gender, determining that person as a female.

"They're your people, you should know." Hissed the man, not out of anger, but out of an attempt to comfort his partner. They seem to be quite close, possibly friends, relatives, or even lovers, yet they seem to be of different races, as what the man said leads us to believe.

The man slowly checks around the corner of the next building. Motioning the girl to follow, he walks out into the side of the block that has light shining on it. This is dangerous, as many should know, especially when you are attempting to escape from someone.

"There they are!" Shouts a gruff voice from the distance. The man quickly dashes forward, his hand gripping on to the girl who seems to have a hard time catching up. More of their attire is revealed. Now, it is clear that the person of smaller stature was indeed a female, from her face. She has pale white hair, average tanned skin, and is wearing parts of a former Noxian Commander uniform. She has a huge black blade etched with green runes sheathed on her back. Most in Valoran would know her as Riven, the Exile. The man was tanned, with black hair, wearing grey robes, with a blade, sheathed, on his belt. He, like Riven, is well known in Valoran, but his name is Yasuo, the Unforgiven.

"Yasuo! They're going to block us off!" Shouts Riven, a look of fear and desperation on her face.

"I'll hold them off. Take the blade and give it to the Ionians!" exclaims Yasuo, his face a look of pure determination.

"But-"

"Just go!"

In a cloud of smoke, Yasuo's shadow flies throughout.

Riven runs, crying. It would not be long now till they throw their gas bombs. He would fall too easily...

Some time later, when Riven stumbles out of Noxus

I have no reason to live anymore…

The only person who has ever shown kindness and acceptance to me… gone…

Why?

All he's ever done was accept me.

And yet, he has to go through so much.

Just for me.

Walking, she slumps down beside a tree beside a road leading towards the harbor where she could sail to Ionia

Why?

Crying, she uses her arm to wipe away her tears, but more take their place

"Riven?"

It was a voice Riven feared, yet found comfort in. During the war, they had been friends. But Riven knew her friend would not let her go that easily.

"Please… please Kat… please let me go… forgive me…" Riven muttered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Katarina said, a look of shock on her face.

"What…? You didn't know…?"

"What happened? It's alright… I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Promise?"

Riven slowly stops crying

"I deserted."

"What…? Riven! How could you?"

"You weren't there! You don't know! You wouldn't care either, would you?!" Screamed Riven, her tears flowing again.

"Riven…"

Wiping away tears, she runs away, aimlessly.

A while later, when she is certain Katarina is not following her

Why Kat?

Why?

Why couldn't you have just not shown up?

Oh wait… It's all my fault anyways. I don't deserve to live…

*sobs*

I need to get to Ionia, hand them the blade, and then… and then…?

What next?

…

I'll end it where it started. I'll go back to Noxus and execute myself. I'll show them. They don't deserve to live for the atrocities they've done!

Ionia, two days later

The smell of salt and sea in the air always made me feel like it was a harbor. It smelt clean though, not like bilgewater, where there was always a tinge too much rust in the air, and not like Piltover, where everything was so orderly and fixated; here, it was just fine. Natural, calm, almost even magical. I remember thinking these words when I first arrived here. I still feel the same about the place. Though then, I had wanted to prove myself and my country. Now, I just wish I hadn't killed those people. I hadn't managed to prove myself, and all I'd done was prove my country was cruel.

"Ah, Riven! What do you come for?"

It was Karma.

It was late already, and I had to complete this task as soon as possible so that I could go and find Yasuo, if he was still alive. Hence, I quickly explained my situation and left the blade with her.

"Why were you with the traitor?"

Karma managed to say that with not a hint of emotion in her voice, if there were any it was kindness. Not exactly what I expected.

"Err…"

Suddenly it hit me. He was considered a traitor! Why had I forgot?

"It wasn't his fault! I killed his mentor!"

"Come again? I don't think I heard you right. You killed his mentor?"

"That's right! I killed his mentor! It wasn't him! I swear!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"He's the only one who has ever understood me."

And with that, I left.

Back at Noxus, after travelling

Walking up to my secluded cottage, I wondered what I would find. An ambush? Empty? I had never been there ever since I was given my runic blade.

Also, I was getting increasingly paranoid. I had handed over my runic blade to the Ionians for safekeeping, as if it fell back into the hands of Noxians, they could easily massacre millions of people. But that meant I was defenseless, except for a short dagger I had as a keepsake from Katarina. Holding it made me remember all the fun times I had with her; all the thick and thin we went through together. When we had losing battles, when we had worthwhile victories…

And now… It's all gone… all gone…

Reaching the doorstep, I held my breath as I lightly twisted the doorknob. It was never locked as the seclusion was enough to protect the place, and if anyone did come, I was usually strong enough to ward them off.

"Who's there?" rasped a voice.

A voice?

Whose…?

I know that voice… whose is it…?

"Riven… I knew you would come…"

Katarina strolled up to me, smiling, her blades displayed prominently on her belt. She was also grasping her two favorite ones.

"What do you want Kat? Where's Yasuo?"

"I want nothing! I was just helping you!" Katarina exclaimed, looking surprised I had even suggested that notion.

"Kat? Why would you help me? After all I've done? After all I've put you through?"

"Because that's what friends are for."

And with that, she released a tired looking Yasuo. Sneaking off into the night with him limping by my side, I smiled at Katarina. For one of the few times after I deserted, she smiled.

Epilogue

"Riven?"

"Oh, good morning Yasuo…" murmured Riven as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"How's my wife?" Teased Yasuo.

"Perfectly fine!" Pouted Riven.

It was their wedding day. Ever since their escapade, they stayed within the League walls. Noxus had also been warned. Ionia had forgiven Yasuo. Riven had been forgiven as well, as after explanation and examination, Riven was found innocent. Riven, in honor of the late master, decided to become an Ionian citizen and learn their techniques.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

"Let me change first at least!"

Yasuo laughed as he went to his room and waited for Riven to change.


End file.
